


Broken Trust

by Wholetthetardisopen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Gangs, Guns, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Violence, he's soft even though he doesn't want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholetthetardisopen/pseuds/Wholetthetardisopen
Summary: “We can’t leave him here!” Mark suddenly spurted.That made Doyoung turn around quickly. “What? And what do you plan to do? Adopt him? He’s not a pet Mark, and more important, he’s not our responsibility.”“I agree with him” Hyuck commented. “We can’t leave him here like this, Boss”





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I hope you like this fic as it is my first chaptered one ^^  
> Beta'ed by the lovely @yujaewin <3

It was in the late morning when someone knocked on his door.

“What happened?” He answered, angry that someone was bothering him already.

The door opened, it was Taeyong.

“I’m sorry to bother you Doyoung, but I have new information about the Triad.” He said. “There are rumours that they stepped over their lines again and are using one of the buildings in our zone as a warehouse.”

He sighed, those idiots couldn’t even keep in their own zone and now they needed to expand to his?

“Those motherfuckers can’t stay in their lane, they won’t ever learn.” He growled.  
“What are they even storing in our building? Not like that’s gonna last long anyways”

“That... I don’t know, the rumours only say that they are there” 

“Okay, good job Yong. I’ll call up the rest of the team and then we’re bringing their little game down. Meet me downstairs in 20 minutes” Doyoung voiced, rising from his office chair, Taeyong nodded and closed the door.

He couldn’t believe it, he thought that those idiots wouldn’t dare to mess with them again after the last time they had met, it hadn’t ended up well. For them, obviously; they had lost more than half of their men as well as all of the drugs that they had tried to smuggle into their zone under their noses. Doyoung shook his head, they were becoming a nuisance. He came out of his office into the hallway, trying to find the rest of his members.

“Johny! Mark! Yuta! Hyuck!” He called, getting no response. “Where the fuck are you all? Why can’t I ever find anyone in this goddam-”

“You called boss?” Said Hyuck, peeking his head through the kitchen door downstairs.

“Yes, we need to go.” He said

“But I was about to have lunch!” The younger whined.

“Sorry, but the Triad are at it again and this time in one of our buildings.” He saw Hyuck’s face harden, that was the boy he knew. “Do you know where the rest of the team is?”

“Yeah, Mark and Johnny are in our room, probably playing some game and that’s why they haven’t heard you. Yuta said something about closing a deal and that he’ll be back later.” Hyuck shrugged.

“Fuck, okay, we’ll have to do it without him. I’ll go get Mark and Johnny now, you get ready.” Hyuck nodded, going back into the kitchen and staring longingly at his sandwich, swearing at the Triad for not even let him have lunch in peace.

Doyoung turned on his heels and went straight to Mark and Hyuck’s room. When he opened the door he found them as the youngest said, engrossed playing a game at each side of the table. If this was Taeyong he’d go up to them and delicately touch them on the shoulder so they realized he was there. But this was Doyoung, who had no patience for them so he knocked hard on the wall startling them both. Mark screamed and turned immediately, the knife in his hand ready to be thrown.

“Jesus Christ Boss! Don’t startle me like that, I have knives and guns here you know!” He screeched.

Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Yes I know, Mark, I do too. We need them for our job remember?” He chuckled. “Also, if you had been paying attention and not using those huge headphones you’d have heard me enter the room.”

“Okay, true.” He said, pouting. 

Johnny spoke up then.

“To what do we owe your presence?”

“I came to tell you to get ready, the Triad are in our zone and in none other than one of our own buildings!” He told them.

“Again?” Mark said. “Why don’t they learn? It’s like they have no survival instinct or something.” He exclaimed, tilting his head.

“Yes.” Doyoung chuckled. “Again, so get ready quick. We’re meeting downstairs in ten minutes.”

“Okay!” They both said. 

Doyoung went to his room to get changed into some more ‘work appropriate clothes’. He changed from his sweater and jeans to his black shirt, skinny jeans and combat boots. He was tired of staining his good, white clothes with blood every time they had a fight. The finishing touch was his loved leather jacket that the team had bought for him a few years ago. Rummaging through his drawer he pulled out the fake bottom and took out his gun and his two knives, stashing one into his boot and one in a secret pocket in his leather jacket. 

When he got down, his team was already waiting for him at the door, everyone clad in a similar outfit to his. 

“All ready?” He asked. They nodded, game faces already on. “Who’s driving this time?”

“I am.” Johnny said. “I’m still recovering from that gash on my side, so I’m better covering for you in case something goes wrong.” He reasoned.

“Okay good. Tae, do we know how many of them are there?” He asked the oldest.

“I estimate that there are 20, 25 at the most.” He answered. “So 6 for each one of us, since Yuta isn’t here.”

“Okay. Mark remember to keep checking your sides at every moment, the last time one of them almost got you and Hyuck and for the love of God, don’t enter screaming ‘Ready to die, Motherfuckers?’ again.” He sighed.

“It shocked them, didn’t it?” He said smirking.

“Okay, then, let’s go teach those little shits a lesson”

~

Ten minutes after, they were stopping the car next to the back entry of the building. 

“We’ll go up now, if anything goes wrong we’ll shout and you start the car as fast as you can, okay?” Doyoung ordered.

“Yes Boss, now go, before they see you.”

They left the car and entered the building. They could hear voices upstairs, laughing and ordering people around. Doyoung signalled to the other three to get up the stairs as quietly as possible, gun in hand. 

When they reached the top of the stairs, Doyoung pressed himself against the wall and looked into the room the members of the Triad were in. There were about 15 men, but then there were some in chains, on the floor, all huddled together. So that’s what they were doing, Doyoung thought, human trafficking. It wasn’t that unusual in their line of work but this was the first time they had encountered it face to face.

He explained the situation to the others as best as he could, silently. They decided to enter the room at once, so they could take advantage from their shock. 

They entered and started shooting at the Triad members, who were shocked, but not for long and they soon started shooting as well. Thankfully, they were able to dodge most of the bullets and kill almost every member, except for one, who took advantage of the fact that Doyoung was busy with another member and shot his leg. The bullet didn’t hit him, just grazed him, but still, it was enough to bleed and sting like a bitch. Doyoung was about to fire at him, but suddenly a knife struck the man’s head from the back of the room. Doyoung looked back and saw Mark panting, arm still in the air; he sent him a thankful look and directed his gaze to the men chained in the corner. As there was now no Triad there, they could interrogate them at least; Hyuck went up to them and they tried to shuffle back out of fear.

“Hey, we’re not from the Triad, quite the opposite actually, so we have no business with you, don’t be afraid...” He told them. The men looked at him in distrust, not really believing him.

“Hey,” Doyoung said. “We’re from NCity, and we have no interest in human trafficking, so relax. Do you know why the Triad brought you here?” He inquired them.

“N-no,” one of them said. “We just know that we were going to be sold as sexual slaves, that’s all that they used to threaten us with.”

Doyoung nodded, “Mark, Yong, unchain them, they are not our problem so let them go free.”

One by one the men were freed, and they started to thank them and left the building as quickly as they could, but the last one seemed hesitant to do so.

“What’s the matter?” Doyoung asked.” Go!” he ordered.

The man surprisingly came closer.

“I-I don’t know what he did to get treated like that but help him please,” He begged.

“He?” Mark voiced. “Who is he?”

“There’s a door there.” He pointed. “They threw him in there after they were done with him, please help him.” After saying that, he left, leaving all of them confused.

Doyoung went to the door, but it was locked. Sighing, he told the others to look for the key. After a minute or so, they found the key in a pocket of one of the Triad members.

They unlocked the door, but even they weren’t ready for what was inside that room


	2. II

When they opened the door, the room was pitch black, without any light source, only the door. Doyoung was the first one to talk.

“Shit, do any of you have a flashlight?”

They all shook their heads, except Hyuck. “I don’t exactly have a flashlight but my phone has one” he said.

“That’ll do.”

Doyoung took the phone from Hyuck and pointed it at the inside of the room, which was completely empty except for a some hook on the wall of one corner of the room and a unconscious naked figure tied to it. It was a boy, probably not much younger than Doyoung himself. He was bruised and bloody, as if his last “punishment” had been not long before they got there. 

“Holy shit, they did him good” Taeyong said, getting closer to the boy to get a better look at his wounds. “He has marks from punches all over his body and if I’m not mistaken the ones on his back look like whip marks.” He continued checking his body, wincing when he found a big cut high on the thigh.

“We can’t leave him here!” Mark suddenly spurted.

That made Doyoung turn around quickly. “What? And what do you plan to do? Adopt him? He’s not a pet Mark, and more important, he’s not our responsibility.”

“I agree with him” Hyuck commented. “We can’t leave him here like this, Boss”

Doyoung looked at Taeyong for help, but the elder looked back at him with a serious face. “It’s kinda true Doyoung, he has wounds all over and if the gash on his thigh gets infected he won’t last very long.” 

Doyoung sighed, carding a hand through his hair. They didn’t have many options, he didn’t want Triad’s troubles in his house but he couldn’t leave the boy here to die when he didn’t do anything wrong. “Okay” he said, looking at Mark and Hyuck, “But you’re taking care of him, you’ll let me interrogate him once he’s awake and once those wounds heal, he’s out of our hair, got it?”

“Yes boss!” both boys said firmly, moving right away to untie the boy.

“Taeyong, you’ve got the longest coat, wrap it around him, because we can’t carry him out of the building naked” he ordered. The elder did as commanded, wrapping his long coat around the boy, and giving Hyuck an Mark space to pick him up.

They decided that Doyoung would come out first until he saw Johnny and they’ll bring the car to the door of the building so they wouldn’t have to carry the boy far, even though he was extremely light for a boy of his size.

When Doyoung reached the car, he saw Johnny anxiously looking at the wing mirror.

“Hey Johnny, we’re done, but I need you to bring the car to the entrance of the building” he said, sitting next to him.

“To the entrance? What happened? Are the boys okay?”

“Yeah yeah, just do it, I’ll explain in a minute” Doyoung told him, closing his eyes and resting his head on the seat. After a few minutes they were right in front of the entrance, and Doyoung saw Mark stick his head out to see if the car that pulled over was them. He immediately signalled for them to come and in an instant, they were out first with the boy on their arms, and got into the car.

“Who the fuck is that Boss? What the hell happened?!” Johnny shouted.

“Shut up, will you? I told you I was going to explain, so let me do it.” Doyoung took a deep breath. “To sum up, the Triad had here about 15 sex slaves to sold I suppose, I don’t really care but this boy here received a bigger punishment as the rest for some reason, as you see. Long story short if we had left him there he would have died so we’re taking him home to treat the wounds, and interrogate him.”

“You’re out of your mind Boss” Johnny said, not believing what was happening.

“Tell me about it” sighed Doyoung, already feeling a headache forming.

The moment they got home, they noticed Yuta’s car parked on the garage. He must finished quickly the deal then, Doyoung thought.

“Where do we put him Boss?” asked Hyuck, gently carrying the boy up the stairs with Mark.

“Put him on my room” he answered. Hyuck looked at him with a face full of questions. “I’m not going there today either way, so you can patch him up and enter whenever you need.” Hyuck nodded and they were carrying the boy to Doyoung’s room, when a door opened and Yuta poked his head out.

“Oh hi guys, where were- Woah, woah, woah, who is that?! And why are Hyuck and Mark carrying him?!” he screeched. Doyoung turned to look at him. “Calm down, ask Mark and he’ll tell you. He’s harmless, and please don’t scream, I’ve got enough of a headache as it is.”

Bur as always, Yuta kept asking, “But why are they taking him to your room Boss?!” Doyoung sighed and crept closer to pinch Yuta’s ear, making him wince. “What did I say about screaming? They are taking him there so that they can cure his wounds, which you can’t see very well because of Jin’s coat, but I can assure you he has a lot of them.” He ended, releasing the elder’s ear.

Yuta pouted,“Okay, okay, I’ll go ask Mark later then.” he said, turning away and going downstairs.

Doyoung went to his studio, taking off his jacket in the process, and leaving it on the small sofa next to the table. He sat on his chair and put his head on his hands, what did they get themselves into?


	3. III

After a few hours of thinking and planning, Doyoung decided to leave his office and go eat something. When he was passing through the door he saw Hyuck coming out of his room.

“How is he? Is he awake already?” he inquired. The younger shook his head and sighed.

“Nah, I was just checking up on him. Earlier we cleaned him up, Taeyong treated his wounds and gave him some anesthesia so he wouldn’t feel much pain when he woke up. Boss, he was covered in wounds, I don’t know what this boy this but fuck, he was worse than me when you picked me up.”

A shiver went up Doyoung’s spine. If he was worse than Hyuck that time, he must’ve done something big, because Donghyuck was completely mauled when Doyoung found him.

“Anyways, he should be waking up in an hour or so, but if you want to interrogate him, I’d recommend waiting an hour more so he can eat a little and not faint. We don’t know when was the last time the Triad fed him ”

“Okay, I’ll sneak in real quick to get some clothes to shower and spend the night in the guest room then. The minute he wakes up come get me at my office,okay?”

“Okay, Boss” said Hyuck chuckling. “Now, you should go, you really need that shower.”

“Hey! I’m still your elder, remember? Not to mention your Boss.” Doyoung shouted at Hyuck’s retreating figure. “These kids.” he said, shaking his head. Heading towards his room, he decided he’d take a quick shower and then revise the papers that Taeyong had left yesterday on his office table. 

Opening the door as quietly as possible, he peeked into the room. There, in the middle of the bed, was the mystery boy, much less bloody than before. He still had a bandage wrapped around his head and a few bandaids all over his neck and face. He eyed the boys face carefully; even with the swellness he could make out that the boy had a dainty and handsome face with plump lips, even though he was as skinny as a stick. When he reached his eyes, he noticed something strange. Did his eye just twitch? Taking a closer look, he confirmed it. So this guy is awake, huh?  
He stood beside the bed, the knife in his boot ready to be used if necessary.

“You can stop pretending now, I know you’re awake” he told the boy, but he still didn't move. “Didn’t you just hear me? Stop pretending and look at me, dammit!”

At that, the boy slowly peeked an eye open, looked at him and whispered something,but it was too low for Doyoung to pick up.

“Speak up, I can’t hear you.” 

The boy started trembling, but tried to clear his throat. “I-I said p-please don-don’t hurt me, I-I already told yo-your mates I-I’m not gonna say any-anything.”

Doyoung calmed down then, this boy wasn’t intending to hurt his family, so it was time for some explanations. He looked at the boy again and spoke softer, in order to calm him down.

“I’m not with the Triad, who were the guys who beat you. I’m the leader of Ncity, we found you in our building with another people, but you were so hurt that we brought you here to try and patch you up. We don’t mess with human trafficking so you can relax. Now, what is this you told the Triad? What do you know?”

The boy tried to speak again but his throat was too sore to do it, so Doyoung passed him the glass of water that was in the nightstand.

“Here, drink this, you’ll feel better” he told him, but the boy was too scared to take it. “It’s just water, see?” he said taking a drink. “I already told you we don’t traffic with humans, once you’re healed we’ll let you go, okay?” 

The boy nodded and lifted a shaky arm to grab the water, but he immediately put it back down,wincing at the bandage that was wrapped around the wound on his bicep.

“Wait, lemme go look for a straw or something” Doyoung said, walking to the door. “And do not try to get up, or you’ll only hurt yourself more.”

Going downstairs, he found the others on the kitchen together, having dinner. He started looking through the drawers for a straw, but finding none, he turned to Taeyong.

“Taeyong, are there no straws in this house?” he asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Oooh, feeling fancy Boss?” said Mark smirking. “If you’re making margaritas count me in.”

“No, dumbass, your pet is awake and he can’t even fucking lift his arm to drink, so I’m looking for something to make things easier. But don’t go or-”

“WHAT?!” screamed Mark and Hyuck at the same time, getting up and dashing to the room.

“-you’ll scare him more.” Doyoung finished. He turned to the three remaining on the table. “Why do I bother?”

Taeyong took a straw out of a cabinet and handed it to Doyoung. “Here, and now go up or those two will drive him mad before morning rises.”

Doyoung went upstairs, and when he entered the room, the scene was quite entertaining. Mark and Hyuck were each one on one side of the bed, standing, quiet, looking at the boy in the bed, who was completely covered by the blankets, head included.

“I told you” he remarked. He shoo’d them away until they were by the door. “Hey, I got the straw, and by the way, those two are just rowdy, but won’t harm you either, you can come out now.” he turned then to Mark and Hyuck. “Get out for a moment.” he saw Hyuck wanting to talk back, but he sent him a hard look and they complied.

Slowly the head of the boy peeked out of under the blankets, Doyoung could see in his eyes that he was completely scared of the two idiots standing by the door. Still shaking, he pulled himself up with his back against the bed frame, and pulled the covers to his chin.

Doyoung, stuck the straw into the water and held the glass in front of him. “Drink”

The boy did as told,and slowly, the water disappeared. He coughed a few times, but wasn’t shaking as much as before.

“Okay” Doyoung started, seeing how terrified the boy still looked. “Let’s start with something more basic, what’s your name?”

“J-jungwoo” the boy said in a small voice. “Kim Jungwoo”

“Well, hello Jungwoo, my name is Doyoung, and those two were Mark and Hyuck.” Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which made Jungwoo jump, and Doyoung curs lowly. “What?” he shouted, which made Jungwoo tremble again. “Shit, sorry”

Mark’s voice came from behind the door. “I heard our names, can we go in now?”

Doyoung looked at Jungwoo, waiting for his approval. He nodded, so Doyoung told the pair to enter. When they were near the bed, Doyoung introduced them again.

“Guys, this is Jungwoo; Jungwoo, the altar boy one is Mark, and the emo is Hyuck” Doyoung said.

“I’m not an altar boy!” Mark whined.

“Mark, love, you’re literally the son of a priest?” Doyoung retorted, and was interrupted by an unfamiliar sound. Did Jungwoo just giggle? He turned to him and surely, he was covering his mouth with the blanket.

“Anyway,” Doyoung continued,“these two and Taeyong were the ones who had the idea to bring you home and they were the ones to patch you up too.”

Jungwoo blushed, and said a small thank you to the boys, who smiled brightly at him.

“Mark, Hyuck, I’ll be right back, I’m going to get the rest of the team, so there’s no more surprises.”

“The-there’s more peo-people?” Jungwoo asked shyly.

“Yes!” Mark told him, “you still have to meet Taeyong, Johnny, and Yuta”.

Jungwoo stuck his head under the blankets again, and Doyoung snickered.This was going to be an interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> Any criticism is always appreciated :)


End file.
